1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to viewing devices having an optical path that has a manually adjustable focus, and more particularly to a method and system for preventing undesired movement of the focus ring.
2. Background Art
The present Optical Display Assembly (“ODA”) Clamp is a lightweight fixture to be used with viewer devices, such as known types of Aviators Night Vision Imaging Systems (ANVIS) goggles. The present invention prevents the objective lenses on the goggles from rotating and disturbing their focus setting, due to the weight of a ODA mounted with the goggle.
No known specific method exists to date that will perform the functions of the ODA Clamp. Consequently, users of certain types of night vision goggles have experienced a loss or movement of desired focus setting during normal operation of the night vision goggles.
While the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.